


Diamond ring

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: Every time she looks at that ring, she remembers one of the happiest days of her lives.





	Diamond ring

The small diamond glints as it catches the pale light streaming through the window. She rubs her fingers over the gold band which the jewel is fixed to, never taking her gaze away from it.

Every time she looks at it, her mind flashes back to that evening.

She had had no idea what he was planning that day; just thought it was going to be dinner at her favourite restaurant and nothing more than that. It was only after they had finished consuming the excellent cuisine the place had to offer that Yomiel had unexpectedly got down on one knee next to her chair.

In that moment, she knew what was happening and her heart leapt into her throat.

He took a tiny little box out from his jacket and held it out to her, opening it up for her to see the ring.

"Sissel, I love you more than anything in the world. Will you become my wife?"

Tears of joy prickled her eyes, causing her vision to blur. "Yes," she choked out, her mouth spreading in a wide smile. "Yes, of course I will."

The whole restaurant was applauding them as she threw herself into his arms and they hugged each other tightly. She put the ring on her finger - it was a perfect fit- and they enjoyed a bottle of champagne to celebrate the happy occasion.

It was only a few months ago, but it seems like it's been forever.

She couldn't possibly have imagined that just a few months later, the two of them would have been torn apart by tragedy. They had been thinking of getting married next year, maybe in the summer.

Sissel lies down on the bed, staring bleakly ahead at the window.

She can't even imagine going on without him. The idea of moving on, even meeting someone else and having a future without Yomiel is completely unthinkable. He was her future, her whole world and now that she's lost him, it feels like she's already died herself.

Everything has come to a stop.

"I can't do this anymore," Sissel whispers, her eyes tearing up. She screws her eyes shut and starts to sob. "I can't live without you. I just can't..."


End file.
